1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hybrid vehicles having a fuel consuming source of power and a power storage unit. The vehicle is primarily driven by the power storage unit at speeds from 0 to a predetermined speed of around 35 MPH (hereafter called low speed) and the fuel consuming unit at speeds from around 35 to 70+ MPH (hereafter called high speed) with the ability of using both the fuel consuming source of power and the power storage unit for extended low or high speed operation. The invention also relates to different types of fuel sources for power. The fuel ranges from conventional gas/diesel internal combustion engines, hydrogen combustion engines to hydrogen fuel cells (referred to herein collectively as “constant power source”). The constant power source will charge the batteries when the vehicle drive system has little or no requirement for power.
The invention also relates to a vehicle that utilizes hydraulic motors for the low speed drive system and alternating current motors for the high speed drive system.
The invention also relates to direct drive vehicles that produce the mechanical energy, to propel the vehicle, at the wheels. In this case hydraulic energy to mechanical energy for low speed propulsion and electrical energy to mechanical energy for high speed propulsion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically hybrid and electric vehicles produce their mechanical energy on the chassis and then transfer that mechanical energy to the wheels through a transmission, drive shaft, differential and continuous velocity/universal joints. The vehicle drive system described below is unique because all mechanical energy is developed at the wheels. The required energy to power the wheels is transferred via electrical energy in wires or hydraulic energy in hoses. This not only eliminates the heavy, expensive and energy consuming power train; but also allows the various components to be arranged anywhere on the vehicle.
Most of the US Patented drive systems do not address, in detail, the modifications required to the chassis to allow installation of their inventions. Commercially marketed hybrid vehicles have crammed additional components into an already overloaded engine compartment. The components of their drive system are inaccessible and difficult to maintain or remove. This invention is designed to be used on any existing chassis. Everything is removed from the engine compartment with the exception of the brake master cylinder and windshield wiper system. All components installed are modular and are very accessible. They are easily removed by unplugging wires and/or disconnecting hoses.
Many of the patented hybrids use components not yet readily available to the vehicle industry. These patents are in anticipation of the development of such components (e.g. fuel cell) that can be used in a commercial vehicle. This invention's first embodiment utilizes “off the shelf” readily available components. The second embodiment progresses to a special combustion engine designed for hybrid vehicle use. The third embodiment modifies the vehicle to an all electric vehicle in anticipation of a low yield fuel cell and a safe hydrogen storage system. Further advantages will become apparent in the ensuing figures and detailed description.